G E S
by NaruHina Love birds
Summary: At the Vote, Naruto was sent to another world, gundam 00 world. He lost his memory and tries to get it back. Images of a girl appears in his head. He joins an organization and becomes Setsuna F. Seiei. The gundam meister of Exia of Celestial Being.
1. Chapter 1

A crossover with Naruto and Gundam 00.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Gundam 00

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought'_

_

* * *

_

Prologue

At the valley of the end, two people face off in an epic battle. One of them is Naruto Uzumaki and the other is Sasuke Uchiha fighting to the fullest. Naruto was cover in red charka shaped as a fox. Sasuke was in level two curse mark. Both of them on opposite ends of the river and getting readyto attack each other. Naruto was making his rasengan on his right hand and Sasuke was making hand signs to do his chidori and it turn into a black chidori. Both of them stare at each other with much anger within them. Both of them leap in the air at the same time. Both of them send their armwith the jutsu they had.

Naruto: Rasengan

Sasuke: Chidori

They said at the same time. Both of their attacks collided spreading charka around, both of their jutsu created a black sphere. Inside the sphere, both of them were in mid-air with their arms stretching to take each other out. Sasuke hit Naruto at the chest and Naruto scratch Sasuke at the headband. At that moment, a tear of the sphere was open, creating a some sort of vortex. Both of them saw the vortex. Sasuke was being pulled into the vortex, but Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm and threw out of the way. Sasuke grabbed Naruto jacket to help him as well. But it was too late the vortex was sucking in Naruto, his jacket tore in half and his headband came off as well. Before Naruto knew, he was completely sucked in by the vortex, after that the vortex closes right in front of him, sending him to somewhere else. Sasuke saw the vortex close then a bright light shine.

Next thing he knew, he was laying down on the right side of the river. He saw rain coming down everywhere. He sat up and saw half of Naruto jacket and his headband lying there 3 feet away from him. Sasuke got up and walk to the Naruto jacket and headband. He looks down on them, wondering what happen and why did Naruto save him. His headband fell off and landed few inches from the jacket and headband. Next thing he knew he walk away from it and felt a pain on his neck and fell on his knees, knowing it must be the side effect from the curse mark. He got up and keeps on walking heading to darkness into Orochimaru hideout. Kakashi and Pakkun arrived moments after Sasuke left. Kakashi saw lying there in front of him: half of Naruto jacket and his headband on top of it and he saw another headband, thinking its Sasuke. Pakkun went to Naruto items and took a sniff at it, to get Naruto scent to sniff if he is still

around. Moments later, He looks at Kakashi. Pakkun: "I can't find Naruto scent anywhere, but Sasuke scent went that direction on the opposite side of the river and it continues on." Kakashi understood and went to pick up Naruto items and Sasuke headband as well. Kakashi: "Let's head back and report this to Lady Tsunade."

A while later

Kakashi arrived at the village and report Lady Tsunade the details of what happen. Tsunade: "I understand" She looks at the floor in a hallway at the hospital and left to tell Shikamaru that his mission was a failure. Shikamaru: "What about Naruto?" Tsunade didn't say anything and left them, wondering what happened to Naruto. Shikamaru: "I got a bad feeling about this" Temari, Shikamaru dad heard what he said and they too felt a bad feeling about this. Tsunade was sad but didn't show it.

An hour later

Hinata went to the flower shop to pick up some flowers for Naruto and take it the hospital, but she didn't know that Naruto was missing. Sakura too brought flowers to the hospital for Sasuke and Naruto, she too didn't know that weren't there. Hinata bump into Sakura at the entrance of the hospital, both of them say hi to each other and went inside of the hospital. Both of them went to information desk and for Naruto and Sasuke room was, the nurse look at the chart she had Nurse: "Sorry there's no Naruto and Sasuke in this hospital." Hinata and Sakura eyes went wide and were surprised as well. They left to look for both of them themselves and bump into Kakashi heading to the exit. Sakura: "Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi looks them Sakura: "where's Naruto and where's Sasuke" Kakashi told them that Sasuke went to Orochimaru and Naruto went missing, as if he disappears. Hinata and Sakura drop their flowers and were shocked of what he said to them. Sakura: "It can't be" Hinata left them running to the hokage mansion to see Tsunade if what Kakashi said was true. Moments later, Hinata was in the hokage office asking what happened to Naruto. Tsunade look at her and look down Tsunade: "He's missing." Hinata couldn't believe of what she was hearing, there was no way Naruto could gone missing. Hinata: "It can't be; there's no way N-Naruto could leave the village." With tears rolling down her cheeks, Tsunade told her that she not sure herself that Naruto left the village. Tsunade: "according to Kakashi there was a bright light when he was heading to the place Naruto and Sasuke fought. When he got there, he found these two." Tsunade show Hinata half of Naruto's Jacket and his headband. Hinata eyes widen. Hinata: 'there's no way…wait, it looks like Naruto's Jacket was torn and why there's only half of his jacket. Where's the other half?' She asked the Hokage why's there's only half of Naruto's jacket. Tsunade look at her for a few seconds and then look down at her desk knowing that she was right about there's only half of it. Tsunade: "Don't worry; I already made plans about it. I ask an old friend to look for him." Hinata blink twice and tried to wipe away her tears off. Wondering who she asks to look for him. The next thing she knew, a man appeared outside her window of the Hokage office. Tsunade turn to see Jiraiya and she open the window to let him in. Jiraiya jump in and lean on the wall near the window he just came in. Tsunade: "Jiraiya, I need you to…" She was interrupted by Jiraiya. Jiraiya: "Don't worry, I will find him and bring him back." Tsunade nodded and Jiraiya leap on to the open window and took off. Hinata watch the whole conservation between them. She look at Tsunade. Hinata: "Lady Tsunade, can I have Naruto's headband and jacket?" Tsunade was wondering why she wants them. A few seconds later she understood what Hinata intentions was and agree to it. Hinata grabbed Naruto's jacket and headband and left her office. Tsunade: 'I hope I know what I did was the right thing to do.' "Maybe She can find him with Jiraiya help." She leans back on her chair and sighed. Hinata went to Jiraiya to ask him if she can go with him to find Naruto. Hinata caught up with Jiraiya. Hinata: "M-Master Jiraiya, can I go with you to find N-Naruto." Jiraiya look at her and was about to ask why she wants go with him. But he saw Naruto items and the determination in her eyes and the worries about him. He sighed. Jiraiya: "Fine you can come with me. But you need permission to go with me." Hinata told him that she has permission from Tsunade and she just needs her father approval to go. She took off to her home and asks her father if she can go with Master Jiraiya.

An hour later, Hinata arrived with a backpack with her stuff that she needs for the trip. She told Jiraiya that her father approve of it. Jiraiya believes that her father Hiashi believe that this is a training mission. Jiraiya: "Alright, you got everything you need." Hinata nodded. Jiraiya turn and head toward the gates of Konoha, as well as Hinata. Hinata remembers what she did in the past hour. She told her father she going on a trip with master Jiraiya and her father gave her scrolls of the family fighting style, techniques, and wishing her safe return. She also told her teammates, her sensei, and her friends as well. And now she walks past the gates of Konoha with Jiraiya two feet ahead of her. Hinata: 'Don't worry Naruto, I will find you and I will get stronger.'

* * *

In the vortex that Naruto was in. He was floating away what seem like forever. The next thing he knew, he hit his head in the vortex that he was in causing it to mess his mind up. Then he black out. When he awoke, he found himself on top a building. His mind was utterly confused, he doesn't remember anything, who he is or where he comes from. He got up and looks around; he got to the hand rail and saw a city. Naruto: "Where am I, Who am I" His head was hurting a lot from trying to remember who he is or anything from his past. He felt something in his pocket and took it out. He found a container and looks at it. The next thing he knew his head hurt and images of a girl appear in his mind. The girl had dark blue hair, weird eyes, and light skin. The pain went away and he looks at the container. Naruto: "What was that, who is she?" He looks at himself for a few moments and thought he could look around hoping that someone will help him. He walks towards the door that leads to a bunch of stairs. He walks down to a door and opens it. He found himself in a hallway that looks empty. He moves forward trying to find someone. He stumbles to doorway and opens it; he found a room with a woman around her mid 20's with brown hair and brown eyes looking at him. Woman: "Can I help you" She looks at him from head to toe. Woman: "Are you one of candidates?" Naruto look at her wondering what she meant. Naruto: "I believe so." She was still staring at him and then she nodded. Woman: "Well then, please come in then, are you ready to be tested if you are worthy for it?" Naruto nodded and wondering what test she meant. He sighed. He walked in and closes the door.

Few hours later

Woman: "I'm impressed, you surpassed my expectations. She smiled at him from passing the test of the organization. While he may not remember anything of his past but his combat skills and some of his knowledge were still there. He looks at her and nodded from the compliant. Naruto: "Umm, Miss…" Woman: "You can call me Miss Sumeragi, and allow me to be the first welcome you to our organization: Celestial Being."

* * *

This is my new story

Hope you like it

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Gundam 00

* * *

Chapter 2 Celestial Being

Nearly Two Years later.

A.D. 2307

AEU ORBITAL ELEVATOR

It was a nice day, slightly sunny, calm and peaceful. This was however, not the case in the testing range for the AEU, as one turquoise machine swerved between false buildings of wood, glass and concrete, dodging rounds shot by automated machine cannons. The turquoise machine landed as machine cannons lock on to it and fired his defense rod spinning to block bullets. He shot past the machine cannons, using his Linear Rifle to pop the balloon targets in the air before fancily spinning to blast the targets mounted atop the cannons. In the stands, the Enact was observed by a variety of military and political individuals from the member nations of the AEU, as well as one from the Union. "So this is the Enact, the first AEU mobile suit that runs on solar energy." said Billy Katagiri, expert mobile suit technician and technical adviser for the Union military. "The development of the AEU orbital elevator is definitely lagging; they probably want to make up for that making their mobile suit state of the art." said Graham Aker. "Well look at this, should the ace of the M squad be showing his face here." said Billy; while looking up to him in his seat. "Of course I shouldn't be here." said Graham while taking his seat next to Billy. "Hmm, you know the AEU got some nerve alright announcing their new model at the same time as the Human Reform League tenth anniversary ceremony." said Billy, while the mobile suit performed fancy aerial spinning. The Mobile suit landed with the demonstration completed. "So what do you think of this machine anyway? asked Graham. "To be perfectly honest it's just a knock off our flag model, only the exterior design is original." said Billy answering Graham question. "You there…I can hear you." At this, the Enact practically screeched to a stop in front of the stands, opening its cockpit. Out climbed Patrick Colasaur "what did you say, well come on." yell Patrick from the Enact. "Well at least it has good sound pick up." said Graham. "Hmmhmm, I guess so." High in the sky, a blue and white mobile suit was descending at great speed. "Located targeted, cease GN particle disperse once arrive at the location." said pilot in Exia. He was wearing a blue suit with his helmet on. The screen in front of him shows a small screen of a close view of the target. "Target found, I'm heading to the first phase on schedule" said pilot. As Exia descend to its location "Captain, I spotted incoming silhouette." said an officer. "What?" said the captain at his desk. "It's at three o'clock sir." said the officer while trying to show his superior the object on screen. "Which squadron, this is an exercise dawn it, warn them off." yell the captain while getting up from his chair. "It's not showing up in our radar" said an officer in the far left of the captain. "Nothing here sir." said the officer next to him. "Get a visual on it" said the captain to them. As the camera zoomed in, the command tower's crew gasped, and fell into shocked silence "Just what is kind of a unit is that?" ask the captain to himself and his fellow officers in the room.

Scene break

A room shaped as orb with information flowing around with a person with purple hair that reaches to his shoulder wearing a purple suit hovering in the middle. "Its begun." said the man while opening his eyes.

Scene break

"What an unknown, why now of all time…" said Patrick then his radio was cut off. Hearing nothing but static, he look up to see what was coming and there he saw what look like a mobile suit that he never seen before. "A mobile suit, incredible, I didn't know they had another new model. said Bill while looking up at the mobile suit. "That's not their's." said Graham. Graham looks closely at the mobile suit seeing a weird light behind it. "What with that light?" Graham said. As the unknown mobile suit lands with a problem right next to Enact. The unknown had a sword upside down on his right arm. The unknown turned to face the Enact. People gasped at the sight of it. An AEU officer reach for his phone to contact the enact. But it was futile. Graham and Billy look at the person trying contact the enact. "Commutations are out…" said Graham, he was interrupted by an officer advising the audience to evacuate. "It's not an AEU machine, well whose is it? ask Billy. The Audience got up from there seats trying to evacuate. Patrick got back into his seat and straight into his enact. "Alright, who the hell are you, from the Union, the Human Reform League. Well, either way you're a party crasher, and you weren't invited. And now you are going to pay the price." yell Patrick. "What the hell is that idiot doing out there, doesn't he know how much money to develop that thing…" said his AEU commander then he was interrupted by another AEU commander "It's a good opportunity; it will just raise the value of the Enact huh, after all Patrick Colasaur is our best military top ace right, his personality could use a little work though." Patrick is using the computer system to lock on its opponent. "Hey you, do you have any idea who you messing with here, I'm Patrick Colasaur of the AEU, I never lost a mock battle, cause I'm just that special." said Patrick. As Patrick's Enact pulled out its sonic knife from its right arm and turn it on. "So don't say I didn't warn you." said Patrick. A high sonic sound was spreading through the arena, causing people to cover their ears. "That idiot." said AEU commander. The Enact ran toward at the mobile suit with the sonic knife way out in the left hand. "Well, come on." said Patrick. "Exia let's go" said Exia pilot with a coolly voice. Just as the Enact was about to strike Exia, his eyes flash and his units right arm extended outward, the blade on it's shield sliding smoothly into place. Just as the Enact blade drew close to the mobile suit, the arm snapped forward, slicing off the machine left hand. "What the hell?" said Graham with a surprised look on his face and everyone else as well. The Enact left hand landed a few feet away from him. The sonic knife was turn off just it landed on the floor. Exia pilot had cool look on his face as if it didn't faze him. As for Patrick, he had a shocked look on his face and snapped out it. "You bastard, you don't get it do you." said Patrick. The Enact drew the Linear Rifle and fired at it. The strange machine in front of him moved, gracefully dodging the shot, and dashing forward, slicing off the Enacts right arm. With a beam saber that he pulled out from it's back. "I'm-" another slice, and the left shoulder parted from the body "special-" a horizontal slice, and the Enact right shoulder was decapitated. Exia did a vertical slice on the Enact head. "I done two thousand-" Exia snapped its arm to its side, the blade sliding back to its 'sheathed' position. "Of these mock battle!" Colasaur cried plaintively, as gravity overcame his Enact, crashing him to the ground. The people in the stand were gasping at what happened and they were speechless. The utter silence was stopped by Graham. "Excuse me" said Graham as he grabs a pair of binoculars' from the person in front of him. The person protested him from taking his binoculars. "I said excuse me." Turning to the strange mobile suit, Graham scanned the unit, until his eyes fell on an engraving upon it's forehead. "Gundam, is that the name of the mobile suit or something else." Graham said as he saw the writing on the forehead of the mobile suit. Billy looks at him and looks back at the mobile suit. "A Gundam?" Billy said. "Exia has finished the first phase, now heading to second phase." said Exia pilot. Exia systems was turn on showing a light coming from it's back. The Gundam rose and turn to direction that he came from, leaving a trail of light. "Again with that light." said Graham. "How can it fly without a propulsion system?" said Billy. Patrick got out from the cockpit of the damage Enact. "Where is he, where he go? My name is Patrick Colasaur…" yell Patrick sounding pissed off. "Well, that's pretty impressive, I guess the brand new Enact deserves high marks for pilot safety." said Graham as he look at the field. "But the mobile suit is a whole other thing, was this thing meant to hamper the AEU military buildup or maybe it just meant to be a warning." said Graham as he look at the Gundam that was in the sky. The Military alarm sound off warning all units in the area. "Whatever the case, there's no way the AEU is going to take like this lying down." said Graham. The Military mobile suits jets were just about to take off to fight off the enemy.

Scene break

In space lies a transport ship called Ptolemaios. "Ptolemy perimeter density maintaining mission mode, Exia has past the schedule operation time for first phase, it is mostly likely in the second phase now." said a girl with light brown hair with light brown eyes in a white suit, while on a computer in the main bridge of the transport ship. "I wonder Setsuna is doing alright out there." said a guy with short black hair in a white suit as well. He was on a computer in main bridge as well. "Well, if he isn't, that spells the end of Celestial Being doesn't it!" said a guy with dark brown hair in a white suit as well. Who seems to be the pilot of the transport ship. "That's enough idle chatter, you two, it's almost time to commence the third phase." said the first girl. The bridge door slid open to let in a woman around her mid-twenties with darker brown hair into the bridge. "I don't know why you have to be so uptight, after all this is Celestial Being big debut, let's do it with flair." she said while holding a bottle and floating to her seat in the middle of the bridge. "Hey, are you drinking." the first girl said to her. "Did I hear that right" said the pilot turning his head towards the drunken woman in the middle of the bridge. "Well, why not, I just in charge of planning the missions, the rest is up to you guys." said the drunken woman and drank more of it.

The transport ship rotate it's docking platforms to a straight position. "Container loading completed, moving Kyrios to catapult deck." said a girl on the com link, while opening the catapult deck. An orange and white Gundam plane was being dock on the catapult deck reading to launch. "A real battle Hallelujah, just what you wanted." said a man with dark green hair and a long right bang covering his right eye in an orange suit. Kyrios landed just he finish his sentence. "Huh, but this is depressing to me." said the pilot while putting on his helmet. "Kyrios on catapult deck, increasing linear catapult voltage from 230 to 520." said a girl on the com link. The launch pad grabbed the carrier and move forward preparing for launch. "Kyrios stabilized with linear field." said the first girl. The green light on the launch pad was on and was on standby. "Launch preparations complete, transferring timing control to Kyrios." said a girl with slight dark pink hair the reach to her shoulders on the right of the pilot on a screen. "Roger, I have control, Kyrios now commencing operation." said the pilot. He pressed a button on the control stick with his left hand and put it down. The launch pad took off launching Kyrios into space. Kyrios spread it's wings and left the transport ship with high speed leaving a trail of light behind him.

Scene break

"Orbital Elevator number two or better known as Heaven Pillar, here at the Geo stationary orbital station, a festive party is underway celebrating the tenth anniversary of the station very first electricity transmission." said a reporter, in space station in Heaven Pillar. "Party goers include ambassadors from the Human Reform League Nations, corporate execs and military personal, all whom contributed to the construction of the orbital elevator itself. "May I offer you a beverage." said a waiter holding a plate full of beverage and looking at a girl wearing a violet Chinese dress with long gloves. The girl turned to the waiter with grace. She had brown eyes and black hair that had two buns and two long pig tails from the back of her hair. The waiter blushed at her beauty when she turned to him. "Yes I'll take one." she said with her hands behind her back and smiling at him. She went to him to get a beverage she grabbed a green bottle. The waiter was speechless, he couldn't say anything to her. "heha you know some people think that real men don't blush." she said and laugh as she left him. She took a sip of her drink. "It has begun my mistress." said man with a long pony tail wearing a purple suit with a pink flower on his suit. His mistress open her eyes when he said it has begun. "Finally their making their move." she said with a serious look on her face.

Scene break

Here come the Gundam Meister of Celestial Being." said the dark brown hair woman in the transport ship.

Scene break

At the AEU Orbital elevator, the military mobile suits planes shot fire at the Gundam. The Gundam dodged it by moving going around them. The planes flew with high speed; they circle around to attack again. Exia pilot activated Exia gun and shot fire at them. One shot hit one planes and send it to its doom. The Other two barely dodged it. Exia switch his gun to his blade and slash an arm of the mobile suits plane and went crashing to the ground. The last mobile suit plane was going around in circles trying to get a lock on the Gundam. It shot fire at the Gundam but it dodges it. "What mobility, I never knew a machine could do that, I just hope reinforcements are on their way." said pilot of the mobile suit plane to himself. As squadrons of mobile suit planes flew down to back up the last survivor. Exia pilot saw on his screen, military forces are coming from the pillar. 'Guess we were right, They station more military forces in the pillar.' Exia pilot thought. Exia ascends to combat the reinforcements. "Lockon reinforcements approaching, reinforcements approaching." said a small orange ball in a cockpit while flapping its ears. Lockon laughed at what was happening. "Even Setsuna, will have trouble in this situation…" said Lockon. He has brown hair that reaches his shoulder and green eyes. He pulled down a rifle-like attachment "Well, let's take aim shall we, let's go the Gundam Dynames and Lockon Stratos in our maiden battle." He said while as a small piece popping out to reveal a reticule. Back at the Back in the air, Exia was swerving side to side, using his blade as a shield to protect himself from getting hit. He was surrounded by mobile suits planes and keeping their distances. Then a beam struck one of the planes, blasting away one of the wing behind Exia. Exia turned to see what happened. "Enemy attack." said one of the planes. "From where?" asking the other pilots. Another beam blasted through the clouds and shot another wing off another plane. "It's coming from below." answering their question. " Lockon." said Setsuna as he looks down on his screen knowing who shot the beams. On the ground lies a green and white Dynames holding a rifle's barrel extending over a dozen meters into the air shot fire again at the enemy. "Dynames is targeted and ready to fire." said Lockon as he shot fire again destroying a leg and a wing from enemy plane and other planes as well. Until there's only one left. "It's firing from the ground." yell the last survivor. Exia appear in front of him and slashed the last one and send it to its doom, the blade sliding back to its 'sheathed' position. Exia look down and its eyes flash a bright green. "Looks like the second phase…" said Setsuna. Dynames put down its rifle barrel and reveal eyes as they flash a bright green as well. "Is now complete." said Lockon finishing Setsuna sentence.

Scene break

"So that mobile suit is exposing the AEU undeclared fighting strength?" said Billy. "Yeah, it looks to me is trying to show the world that AEU has more military power than its actuality allow by the treaty limitations." said Graham answering Billy question. "This is a check and a warning." said Graham. Billy looks at Graham "And why would it want do that?" asked Billy. "That's something you are going to ask the pilot of that Gundam thing." Said Graham saying he doesn't know the answer to Billy question. "Hmm" said Billy trying to figure it out. "But you know, I really can't see the AEU keeping quiet after this." said Graham as he look at the pillar.

Scene break

At space at the solar systems hovering over the earth connecting to the pillar, derbies were crashing onto the shield of systems. "Another reading on the E-sensor, there's been a lot of derbies floating out there today." said an officer. "It sure seems awful lot of mass." said another officer next him. "It's probably the remains of an old generation satellite." said the officer next him. "Get a visual on it at maximum magnification; don't forget there's a ceremony still going on." said the commanding officer as he approaches the men that were talking. "Roger that captain." said the first officer as he went to work putting it on screen. They surprised at what they saw. They saw mobile suits trying to get through the shield barrier. The officers were actuality complimenting them with they suck in with the derbies, another officer saying that they will be destroy cause of the shield. The officers believe that their' were terrorists and the captain order them to sound the alarm for the third defense force. In the hanger of the mobile suits, pilots were complaining that only cowards attack during a ceremony, the pilots got in their mobile suits and prepare for launch. In the pillar, "they're using hellions, dawn AEU, this is happening because they sell weapons to any tin pot nation." said a man with black hair wearing a grayish and greenish military suit with a scar on his left side of his face. Military personal were telling the commander officers in the ceremony that they were being attack. "Oh my, everyone with a rank seems only to be interesting saving their own lives." said the young mistress crossing her arms and holding her beverage in her right hand. "Shall we evacuate?" ask the man with the long pony tail. "Of course not, but Kudos to Miss Sumeragi, her forecast was remarkably accurate." said the young mistress with her eyes close. Three mobile suits came out of the hanger and launch into space heading towards the terrorists. As the military head towards the terrorists, it change course and hid behind the ring. The military went after them to stop them; they shot fire at them hoping to hit them. However they failed and the terrorists kept moving towards their objective, the enemy open a missile container and launch at the communication room. They were defenseless against the missiles. Then beams were shot destroying the missiles, only leaving small parts impacting the station. The other officers were trying to figure out what happened and the party goers were surprised as they felt a shake and ask what was going on. "It's a Gundam." said the young mistress with eyes close.

Outside of the station, Kyrios was heading towards the terrorists with great speed. "Gundam Kyrios" said the young mistress. "Miss Sumeragi forecasting is really amazing." said Kyrios pilot. The hellions let go the container and shot fire at Kyrios, but only one was destroy by a beam that he fired. Kyrios did fancy maneuvers to avoid the shots and shot fire at the hellion and made it immobilized. Kyrios flew by the damaged hellion, Kyrios pilot got a lock on the last but it was to far away to fire. "A suicide attack, these terrorists are all the same, Tierra come in." said Kyrios pilot. The last

hellion headed straight towards the communication room to crash into it and destroying it as well. The communication room was panicking thinking they won't make it. Then a black and white Gundam appear cutting off the communication room screens, the people were wondering what happen to the communications and wondering what was that they saw before they were cut off. "The Virtue" said the young mistress. Virtue look like it was heavily armored that has two cannons on each shoulder and carrying a large cannon. "Virtue, preparing to destroy target." said Tierra. Virtue brought up it large cannon to its front holding it with both hands. Behind the cannon a green light was shining from the chest and the large cannon was charging to fire. A large beam shot out of the cannon obliterating the hellion to kingdom come. After the shot was taken Virtue place the cannon in its right arm. "Confirming third phase is now complete." said Tierra. Kyrios was flying nearby Virtue "Don't you think that was a little bit excessive." said Kyrios pilot. In the ceremony room people saw a big smoke what seem like an explosion. People were near the window to see what happened. "Those were…what were they?" said Reporter. People were baffled of what happen.

Scene Change

On Earth at Tokyo, The News were talking about the heaven pillar that was attack by terrorist's mobile suits. The reporter from the pillar was showing the video that they took of the attack and the mobile suits that destroy the terrorist's mobile suits and save the pillar. At a university, people who look like students were talking of what they saw. "What's up, what's going on?" ask a girl with long blonde hair in a pink blouse with a blue skirt. "They say that this guy took out all the terrorists." answered a guy sitting in front of her. "In a mobile suit." said the blonde hair girl. "Which military is he with?" ask the guy next the girl. He had brown hair that reach to the back of the shirt collar; he had on a white shirt with a red tie on it and had a blue vest over it. "Apparently that's what they don't know." answer the same guy next to the girl. "What does this all mean?" asked blue vest guy as he and the girl looked at the screen. The News just received a video message from an organization claiming that they were ones responsible from preventing the attack and saving the station. The News show the video that they received. It showed a man in a room with the window open sitting chair with a cane he's holding and symbol showed on the carpet. "I would like to address this statement to every human being, being born on earth. We call ourselves simply Celestial Being. We are a private arm organization in procession of the mobile weapon: Gundam." said the man in the video. "An arm force" said the blonde hair girl. "And what is Celestial Being?" ask the blue vest guy. "The main Objective of Celestial Being activities is to completely eliminate acts of war and conflict from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene the greatest goal of all. To rid ourselves the scourge of war, as of this moment, I make this declaration to all humanity: Territory, Religion, Energy, no matter what the reason or excuse if there is interment of act of war, being carried out, we will commence intervention with arm force. Any country, organization or corporation that promotes war will also be legitimate target for our intervention." said the leader of Celestial Being. And the message keeps repeating on and on to the entire world. "He's claiming responsibility." said the man with the scar on his left side of his face in the pillar station.

Scene break

At a hospital "Those are the guy's, their the ones that put me through all this." screamed Patrick Colasaur in a hospital room.

Scene break

"That, that man." said a woman with brown hair in teal blouse wearing her purse on her shoulder.

Scene break

"The world is beginning to change." said the young mistress in a room in a train.

Scene break

"They want to solve the problem war with more war." said a girl with long black hair in dress that look like a princess.

Scene break

"Hehaha, now that's rich, they seriously want to use force to eliminate war, Celestial Being, your whole existents is a contradiction." said Graham while driving in the desert.

Scene break

"Ribbons, it has begun: Humanity rein formation." said a man with brown hair in a suit while looking at the city below him.

Scene break

At the Ptolemy Bridge "Hallelujah if it is all the world evil is exposed." said Kyrios pilot. Humanity is being tested by the power of Celestial Being."said Tierra behind Kyrios pilot. "That is a terrible misdeed." said Miss Sumeragi.

Scene break

On Earth, Lockon turned off his video screen after watching the speech that was broadcast "Well this is it, we started and it can be stopped." saidLockon. "It won't stop, it won't stop, it won't stop." said the orange ball at Lockon feet. "Hey we just pick a fight with the entire world. Do you knowwhat that means Setsuna?" ask Lockon while turning to Setsuna. Setsuna was taking off his helmet. "Yeah, yeah I got it." said Setsuna, while looking at the Gundams. He had spiky blonde hair with blue eyes and had three whiskers marks on each cheek. He look around fourteen and fifteen years old.

* * *

Here is the second chapter

I apologized for the previous chapter. My twin brother wrote it and didn't even bother to proofread it.

I'll try to fix up the previous chapter.

My brother name is Hugo

My name is Haru

Later

Also Review


End file.
